


I’ll pick up the pieces (always)

by HazyWazy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: (will add tags later), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Betty Cooper, Hurt Jughead Jones, Lonely Jughead Jones, M/M, Sad Betty Cooper, Violence, bughead - Freeform, lonely Betty Cooper, money Betty Cooper, supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyWazy/pseuds/HazyWazy
Summary: Betty likes a lot of things about Jughead. Like his long - not to mention, incredibly soft - hair, his immpossibly thick eyelashes, his big and honest green eyes, his eyes were every hue of the forest, rimmed cooly with moss. Their lightness reminded him of summertime, when the sun-rays warmed each extended leaf. Next to the shade of his hair, that deepest brown, he was alive in the same way birds are, casually wild. ‘n his comfy leather jackets, his references to Romeo + Juliet, the cute crowned- shaped beanie on top of his head, his non-stop puns, his cologne and tobacco scent (which she almost wants to make into a perfume) and a lot more too. But she had to fix herself before letting him all the way into her big complicated world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven’t fully started this FIC... and this chapter isn’t edited at ALL. I am so drowsy and tired I just wanted to get this up! Please enjoy...

Betty truly was the perfect girl next door.

Or at least she used to be.

 

It had been two years since the black-hood attack in Riverdale. The only people she kept in touch with where Kevin and Veronica, everyone else she knew Toni, Archie, Cheryl gone. No one knew where they had went, and Betty had come to believe the whole town of Riverdale was empty, blocked off. 

 

Betty had tried so hard to forget all of Riverdale, including ever mentioning it again. She had forgotten about Polly who as far as she knew was still at the farm, her mom and her raised the twins by themselves in Los Angeles and as soon as they were old enough moved in with Alice, which led Betty to move to New York.

Now on her own twenty year old Betty Cooper was a well known journalist and baker, she had published three books about her Riverdale experience which talked about her PTSD, severe anxiety, and her eating disorder. As well as a cook book which brought her up to the charts as being one of the best bakers.

 

She, by now was a millionaire who almost was living a perfect life. She has settled down in the most beautiful house, owned her own bakery called B’s Sweet cakes (which was a huge success) and was happy.

She was happy.

 

Very happy.

 

Really.

 

(Almost happy)

 

“Elizabeth Cooper!” Betty woke up to a very angry mother at her door “ You better answer this damn door right now!” Betty finally chirped up, she quickly got dressed into a red flowy shirt and leggings, hopped down the rows and rows of stairs, opened the door— “Elizabeth Cooper!!” Alice had droopy black bags under her eyes which hinted at why she had come to Betty’s house at five o’clock in the morning. “Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were getting on a plane in three days?” Betty’s raspy voice sounded more exhausted then her mother’s, she had been traveling for three months, interview after interview after interview, she even had a meetings with her publisher that night. So there Betty stood praying that the next night she could get some well needed- well deserved rest. “Well yes I suppose I should explain.” Alice dropped her bags at the door and carried Juniper and Dagwood into Betty’s huge living room, “Okay... then- explain” Betty grunted dragging the three heavy suitcases into the coat room. She was happy her mother and the twins had come, but she was so tired she almost left them standing at the doorway.

 

“Well, our flight for Saturday got canceled or postponed I suppose so we decided to fly down Sunday. Little did I know I booked the wrong day and well, here we are” Alice spoke with such sophistication and Betty felt like she was going to pass out. “Okay... you guys can take a guest room, and you can ask Freda to draw you a bath, or prepare some food, or something. Goodnight” And with that Betty left. 

 

Up the stairs to the right and collapsed on her bed not even dare change her clothes or look at the time. For she new her mother would be counting down the hours until she awoke— just so she could argue with how rude she was. Truthfully Betty didn’t care she would be gone within a week.

 

—————————————————————

 

“Betty. Betty Cooper.... Elizabeth Cooper!” Alice growled through the white rimmed door desperately trying to get her attention, “if you don’t open this door—“ Betty a-rose from her silky queen sized bed wishing she could get at-least an hour more shut eye in the comfort of her warm bed which had been molded to her body “Mom, can I please get a little bit more sleep. You know how hard I work, I barely get anymore sleep” Betty was angry now. Her mom new how tired and grumpy she had been whilst traveling, she repeatedly told her that she couldn’t wait to get home and rest. Alice had assured her that there wouldn’t be any interruptions, yet here they stood.

“Betty, hon I’m truly sorry but Juniper and Dagwood really want to spend time with you. We only get to visit about three times a year now... we’ll be out of your hair in three days tops, I’ve already booked the flight.” Alice seemed sad, upset, over the years they had been visiting less and less. Betty figured she could hold out three more days, four even if the opportunity arose. “I’ll be out in ten mom, please give me a minute” Betty sighed she could almost feel the eyes on her as she spoke the words, there would be press at her gates so she had to fix the dark bags hanging under her eyes. 

 

Seeing herself look like this reminded her of when she was at SOQM, or when she was emotionally torn to pieces after she was manipulated over phone calls, or when she was made to put on that horrible black- hood.

No she thought, no. She shook the thought out of her head and carried on getting ready 

She had played around with her wardrobe and decided upon a floral print satin dusted robe, ivory lace satin tank top and some very cute black high- waisted cutoff denim shorts. 

She lightly brushed her wavy hair, the finishing touch was a tiny bit of natural makeup. She felt fresh, she truly did. Like she was ready to take on the entire world, she hadn’t felt that strong in a while. It felt nice.

 

She hobbled down the stairs careful not to fall and properly greeted her niece and nephew.  
“Juni! dag! How are you munchkins!” Betty carefully picked both of them up. “I can’t believe they are turning three in just a few days!” She commented turning to her mom. Betty felt safe and content playing with her niece and nephew, along with some side conversation with Alice. 

 

Soon it was time for them to go to there luxury hotel so Betty could get ready for the Louis Vuitton party she was invited to, her crew (along with Kevin) had come over and started getting her prepared. Her makeup and hair were almost done and they were pulling out her glamorous outfit. 

You could describe it as a frozen wonderland. It was grey, a very light grey almost white, with lace down around the base it cut out around her breasts and stuck to her like a wet affect and flowed to her ankles. Her hair was in a bun with few strands cutting out around her perfect face. Her makeup was light, but elegant. She stood on platforms that almost matched her dress simple yet the perfect touch, adding some jewelry like earring, rings, and necklace that had her initials engraved in it. You could say she looked like a tall glass of ice water. Perfect in every single way.

 

Betty thought this night would be perfect, the Louis Vuitton party and show was to celebrate her, and her upcoming collection. She invited Kevin and Veronica as her plus ones, they looked absolutely stunning.

Veronica had on a a long black flowy dress, with white floral prints going down, it cut out her breasts and was very bold.

Kevin had decided on a black formal tux. His tie and handbag were both rainbow and custom made on Betty’s new collection.

 

 

As they arrived at the party a few things seemed off but non the less the trio of three enjoyed it. Everyone else at the party seemed to enjoy it too.

Betty had a few interviews there and after about three hours of mingling and photos the  
Party was over and had been cleaned up.

 

“Hey Betty, would you want to all hang out tonight?? Just call your limo driver and leave” Kevin insisted on some girl- talk catch up time, Veronica agreed almost instantly. “Well I can’t let you guys down! I’ll call a limo to come  
pick us up, we can get to my place” and with that Betty had called over a driver. 

 

 

The drive felt odd, they were hauled into a big limo— it almost looked like a truck, and she had a different driver then usual, it was so late and dark outside she could barely see where they were going. That’s when Betty had gotten a phone call.

 

 

 

JUGHEADS POV:

“Fangs, hack into all the phone systems you can we need to find this girl’s number. Hal’s after her tonight I’m sure of it, after all those stolen information sheets and codes he wouldn’t just throw off his attack. I need her number pronto!” Jughead scowled. 

He had been on this girl’s case for almost two years and hadn’t had any success. So far

“Jug, I got it she’s on her way to his base. We’ve gotta send some people fast. I’ll get the cars started and bags loaded.” Fangs seemed pleased with himself, he quickly led off down the stairwell with two other techs.

 

“Sweet pea, Toni, Archie, and Joaquin go get loaded we’re gonna get the girl tonight. Go get your tools, and arch don’t forget the tracker. It’s ready right?” Jughead led them down the stairs and through the tunnels to the parking garage he was so anxious he thought he was gonna burst. But no, no he had to be serious, he had to be ready. “Of course Jug. We’re all ready to go” Archie hurried off to his black G-wagon and turned on his reflection neon lights (which helped when they were trying to be sly, and sneaky) 

 

The six of them piled into three cars, Joaquin and Fangs, Toni and Sweet pea, Archie and Jughead. They sped, until just around the corner they saw a car. Almost like a limousine, but the license plate read ‘redrum690’ which was the perfect plate for a physcopath with little sense of humour. He clicked in his in- ear monitor to fighting.

 

Jug; guys what the hell are you fighting about?

Toni; Sweets forgot his knife and is whining like a baby

Fangs; pea man up for gods sake

Jug; pea there should be an extra knife in the steering wheel, grab it and shut the fuck up. If any of you screws this up they’ll be consequences. If we succeed you can get drunk till you drop.

Everyone chuckled and cheered  
Although they had to be serious if they were too serious non of them would be friends.

 

Jug; now seriously the plan, as soon as the next stop sign hits we pull over. Make sure you’ve grabbed all your weapons, we jump in on the car and kick some ass. You guys ready? 

Everyone on the monitors cheered again, knowing this was the last shot they’d ever get.


	2. Everywhere I go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not very happy with this chapter.... but will I ever be?? So it took so long to update 🤦♀️ I’ll be updating more in the summer I have exams coming up!! Wish me luck... and as always enjoy!!

(BETTYS POV)

 

Betty picked up her phone and looked at the number. It had no caller ID and she was hesitant to pick up, but she had a gut feeling to answer. So she did. She slid over the accept call button and spoke in a low toned whisper.

“Um hello?” She responded, you could hear the nerves and hesitant to answer the number very clearly.

“Hello, my name is Cole. There may have been... an accident with your limo ride. We are just around the corner and will come swing by and change drivers” and with that. He ended he spoke with such a harsh tone, it quite literally scared Betty out of her mind. 

 

 

 

The three cars sped up, they sped up and swerved around the car so they were cornering Hal’s car in all directions. Betty, Veronica, and Kevin had no idea what was happening as they could only hear the sound of skid marks being formed. 

 

The six of the Serpents jumped out of the cars and trucks, each one of them either carrying a knife or gun. 

Jughead kicked in the drivers side window and knocked the driver unconscious. Whilst the rest of them grabbed Kevin, Betty, and Veronica. Archie grabbed the tracker and slid it onto the Drivers glasses. The tracker was so tiny you could eat it and it would dissolve within hours. 

 

“Where are you taking us!” Betty demanded, she could feel the anger and frustration build up in her voice. “To a spot way safer then this” Archie insisted, his tone of voice had changed radically but somehow, somehow Betty recognized it like that. “Archie? Archie— my god” Betty soon realized what she had done. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was crying, her best friend. Archie Andrews was back. And from what she thought, looked better than ever. 

 

“Look you guys are cute. But we gotta go Hal could be here any minute” Jughead fired at them. You could see the anger rising in his tone, if they were gonna get away with this they had to leave now. 

 

Archie unlatched Betty from his hip and she started tearing up again, as much as Archie missed her now was definitely not the time for a reunion. 

 

“Jordan and Vanessa you guys take the raven haired girl, Fangs and Joaquin you’ll take the dude, Archie and I will take the blonde.” Jughead called to everyone. There were many sirens and wailing coming up from a distance, the trio was just as nervous and scared as anyone would be. Veronica and Betty were both bawling messes, and couldn’t get over the fact they could possibly die or even worse. Betty wasn’t even just worried about that, she could almost care less. It was just that one sentence that one word ‘Hal could be here any minute’ but it’s just that it’s impossible. It is utterly impossible. Hal died in a horrible transport accident, and thank god. But here she was, that one word, one name being thrown around like it was a toy.   
Kevin had been oblivious and of course only the slightest terrified, he was more worried about the hot boys and if they’d like him or not. 

 

Before they knew it they were getting piled into cars and trucks. Jughead had been pulling Betty along and Archie was just holding her hand. No one spoke, not a single word.

 

 

(An hour later)

 

 

Betty felt lost, she felt like everybody she had ever loved was just taken away from her. How could she be so blind. Blinded by the huge bill-boards with her face and name on it, blinded by the articles, and magazines, blinded from the fame she thought.

Hal of course was alive she couldn’t put it past him. She set it all up, she got him to transport cells, she had done this, she had brought this upon herself and her family. Now she just had to figure out what his text motive was.

“Hey...uh Blondie you good??” Jughead glanced at her from the passenger seat. She was shaking, and crying so much it all but could’ve frightened a horse.

 

“I- what... what’s happening? Where are you, taking me??” Her words were so slurred it sounded like she was drunk.

“We are just taking you-“ but before Jughead could finish talking he was interrupted by her silent cried and screams. “Arc- KJ keep driving focus on the road.” he directed.

Jughead unbuckled his seat belt and climbed to the back seat in the middle of traffic, he sat beside Betty and pondered.

“Focus on me okay? We are taking you somewhere safe, it’s a few hours away but I promise you you’ll be safe. We can explain everything in the morning, your friends are fine. Just try and get some rest??” Jughead brushed some few strands of her hair away from her sticky wet- teary eyed face. Betty started to steady down her gasping for breath breathing. “....are, are you sure they are okay? My friends, I mean.” She looked up at him with such innocence and fear it sunk right into him. “Um.. well yeah. I can call them if you want?? I’ll call the raven haired chic” Jughead dialled Toni’s number and Veronica was chatting away with sweet pea. “Uhh Toni? Can you put us on speaker the blondie wants to say hi to ur girl... if she’s not busy gabbing your ears off” Betty scoffed it was just like Veronica.

 

 

TONI; yeah sure jug. 

(Back ground talk)

VERONICA; yeah and then Betty had such a bad hang over the next morning! I had to take care of her... well me and Kevin of course. You know she doesn’t have a boyfriend so....

 

SWEET PEA; yeah duh... so does she take care of you when your hung over?? Or does your boyfriend......

 

VERONICA; you’re asking me if I have a boyfriend amiright?? Anyways no I don’t and yes they come over usually we crash as Kevin’s place, he only drinks KUMBUCHA so he takes care of us.

 

TONI; they are on speaker people!! It’s blondie and the boys.

 

JUGHEAD; hey uh... she just wanted to make sure your all right. The girl

 

BETTY; hey... V you doing, you doing okay??

 

VERONICA; yup! We good. Love you B we’ll be alright.

 

BETTY; okay um bye... love you

 

 

Jughead ended the call to Betty hyperventilating, and shaking again.

“Hey... hey, calm down try and get some rest okay? It’ll be a while.”   
Jughead heard the shaky-ness in her voice over the call and almost convinced himself she was going to be broken for a while.

She rested her head on his shoulder and her green emerald eyes fluttered shut. He wrapped his arm around her and started rubbing her back. After a while he ended up falling asleep as well and when Archie realized what had happened and she was curled up against him his blood boiled.

 

(A couple hours later at the serpent base)

 

“Dude, Jug wake up” Toni had opened the car door and punched Jughead in the guts, causing him to topple over to the side with Betty laying on him. “Jughead if you...” Toni mentioned through her teeth. “No I didn’t, fuck off. Is your chic in a room?” Jughead hissed back, clearly getting grumpy and pissed. “Yeah man, the dude is too. Me and Cher took the Veronica and Fangs brought the dude to his guest room. Just waking you up man. Night” Toni slapped him one more time to fully wake him up and she was off. 

 

“I’ll take her.” Archie growled from the other side of the car from open door. “It’s fine Arch, you don’t have a spare room” Archie was getting pressed. “Yeah you don’t either, you think I’m gonna let you sleep with my best friend?” Archie was grabbing Betty and sitting her upright when Jughead picked her up and started caring her out of the garage. “I’m not letting you get attached to this one, we know how that’s gonna go. The same as last time, I’ll come get you after I’ve explained what happened in the morning” he patted Archie on the shoulder as he turned ways in the hall.

 

Betty was laid down on Jugs bed covers pulled up to her neck, and snuggled into the pillows. Jughead decided to sleep on the couch.

Until he heard screaming and crying coming from Betty’s room. “Hey... uh you alright?” He questioned shaking Betty from out of her sleep. She stirred awake gasping for air. “What what....?” He grabbed her shoulders making her look at him dead into his eyes. “I’m... Elizabeth, Betty...I never told you earlier and now you just call me blondie ” she mentioned. 

 

Jughead was confused, he had woken up to screaming and she just casually mentioned her name? Like it was the only thing on her mind. Should he laugh or should he cry was the only thing he kept thinking about.

“Well- ..Betty are you alright..?” He tucked back her hair once more like it was his favourite thing to do. “Yes... I’m having trouble sleeping” the tears started flooding again and she kept hiccuping through tears. “ I’ll sit with you for a bit okay?” He whispered to her trying not to scare her. “ and my names a bad name... but I’ll just say it. It’s Jughead, my nicknames Jughead.” She giggled a tiny bit. “It’s nice meeting you...” she murmured half way asleep. “You too betts.” He spoke as quiet as he possibly could, he kissed her forehead and sighed. 

 

She eventually fell asleep, but small screams started escaping there way through her lips. 

He decided to lay with her, not to lay with her or sleep with her to get into her pants. But to keep her calm, and make her feel safe. 

He slid under the covers and she immediately slid close to him, she warmed up and stopped screaming and was sleeping so peacefully. In reality it was the best sleep she’s had in a while.

 

 

 

—————————————————————

 

 

Continued to the next morning.....

 

Betty had woken up to a warm body- molded bed. She almost hadn’t recalled what had happened and without thinking twice she had taken off the beautiful dress. Leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She could barely open her eyes. 

 

Her stomach growled, she didn’t eat anything at the venue because for her upcoming movie she had to stay the same weight. “Yeah I hear ya, I gotta get some food”   
Betty stumbled to the kitchen opening the fridge to a freshly baked chocolate drizzled cake (which she thought was probably from her bakery). “Mmm.. that’ll sure fill me up” She grabbed the cake and took it out of the plastic wear it was in. Looked through what seemed to be thousands of drawers and finally found a fork, she dug in and within a couple minutes there was only a small sliver of a piece left.  
“Enjoying yourself?” A quiet deep voice jested.  
Betty jumped and quickly turned around. “Hey Betty, it’s just me. Don’t freak out, Jughead remember??” He soothed. 

 

Then all at once, it hit her like a bus and Betty remembered everything.

It felt like someone had there arms wrapped around her throat and she could hardly breath. He was back her god- awful father was back. 

Jughead was so lucky he was so close to Betty because she fully collapsed, and had he not been there she would have fractured or sprained something or worse.

“J-Jughead... He...my dad” Betty blubbered. Into his arms, getting his shirt all soaked with her tears.

He gently picked her up and sat her down on the couch, as soon as he sat down she scooted beside him and leaned on him.

“Just try to breath okay??” Jughead sighed. She was so beautiful, too beautiful.

 

As soon as Betty’s breathing slowed down they started chatting. “You... do know we barely know each other right?? You’re just totally okay with cuddling up next to a stranger who technically kidnapped you..?” He blurted. Betty let a small giggle escape her mouth and she smiled whipping the tears off her already damp and puffy face. 

 

“Yeah, I mean I guess I’m okay with it? You seem to care, and I admire that” she murmured. “So even though I’m a complete stranger and you don’t even know why you’re here.... we’re friends??” Jughead questioned. “Mhmm... why am I here again..?” She hummed, closing her eyes. 

 

“Oh yeah, that. Well pretty much I’m the leader of a gang, The Serpents. We’ve been tracking down your father for almost two years now, our grounds were the SouthSide of Riverdale and well, Hal killed most of us off so we all makes a promise to hunt and track him down.” He stopped and took a deep breath waiting for Betty’s approval to keep talking, she looked up at him and simply nodded. 

 

“Okay, well then about a month ago our source told us that he your dad. Would be targeting you at your party, so it was me ‘Cole’ who phoned you up and well here we are.” He could hear the shakiness in her trembling voice.

 

“Okay... but why? Why come and save me, you could’ve easily followed the limo to his base and taken him down there, or leave me fend for myself.” She said perplexed. 

 

“Betty why would you think so little of us..??”   
He defended sitting up to look at her full face.  
“No I- Jug I’m sure you’re a wonderful person, the whole ‘gang’. Just forget I ever said anything.. can you do that for me?” She whispered. 

 

“Of course Betts...” He answered back, and slid his back down to the arm of the sofa and she quickly wedged her way back into his side.

“Betts...? I haven’t heard that in a while..” she responds wearily.

 

“Yeah well... that’s what I used to call a person I knew..” he added

 

She sat up and took a long look at Jughead, he looked confused almost worried and then she hugged him. Just simply hugged him.

 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones... I should’ve known it was you” she squealed.  
“I didn’t think you’d remember me, I mean after-all we only knew each other when we were kids. I didn’t even tell you my nickname I told you my real name. Which is even worse!” He grinned, still not letting go of her. The hug they shared was so passionate, it was almost to say ‘I missed you’ but without words.

 

“When you moved to Toledo I was devastated... how come you never came to see me when you came back??” She scoffed

 

“You were with Archie, still pinning after him. I couldn’t dare see you like that” he offered.

She shrugged and cuddled back up against him. 

“You do realize you’re still in your underwear and bra... right?” He snickered

“Well I guess I am” she giggled and a big smile appeared on both there faces.

 

“I’m also a tad cold, seems I don’t have any clothes..” she sassed back toward him.

 

He wrapped his muscular tattooed arms around her and drew small circles on her stomach with his fingertips making her shiver with goosebumps.

 

That’s when they heard the door creak open.  
“Hey Jug when is Betty waking up-“ he took a long exaggerated look at them curled beside one another on the couch, it was enough to make his blood boil.  
“No, no, no” he shouted walking out of Jugs apartment.  
“Archie let me explain!” the two of them pleaded.

“There should be some extra sweats in the drawers I’ll be right back” Jughead opened the door and rushed out leaving Betty all by herself, and her thoughts.

 

She immediately collapsed and started shaking. It was all too much to cope with and she couldn’t be alone right now. 

She was vulnerable, her dad could walk through the doors any moment. Any moment she thought.

 

“He’s everywhere I go!” She screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Some lil’ bughead fluff.  
> So pretty much when B and J were kids they knew each other until J moved away. He only ever told Betty his name was Forsythe so she didn’t really recognize him. (Until now) 
> 
> Jug moved back a couple years before the BH attack but never contacted Betty. Hal killed so many Serpents it’s pewtty much eevenge. (If you have any questions comment! I’ll reply... also remember to leave a Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed part one... I’m not very happy with how this was written(AT ALL) but I promise it’ll only get better! Leave a kudos and comment your opinion! 
> 
> (Also P.S- jugheads a new character! Betty doesn’t know who he is!)


End file.
